Unraveling Rosa Diaz
by EmilieWednesday
Summary: Rosa Diaz/Fem!OC/reader insert! story, where y/n is working with computers at the 99, and everyone but her sees that Rosa is acting different with her, and it seems like she has an uniq opportunity to unravel the mystery that is Rosa Diaz.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, and welcome to my first B99 fic! This is a series I write for my tumblr, .com, so feel fret follow me there. This will be written in first person, with a reader insert name (Y/N, meaning your name). Anyway, this is set in season 3, right after Rosa breaks up with Marcus, and will be sort of an AU from there! Since it will mainly be a tumblr series the chapters won't be very long, I'll rather post more often. So, without further damn-ado, here is chapter 1!_

The sounds of the busy Brooklyn street get's shut of as the door closes behind me, and I take a relived breath as I step into the elevator. Even though it's been five years now, moving from my suburban life in upstate, New York, and settling down i Brooklyn have been quite the change, but I'm honestly really enjoying it.

Honestly, if you told me that I would end up as a cop. a legit cop, while I was still at NYU majoring in computer science, I would have laughed it off. But, faith works in strange way I guess, because here I am, I survived the police academy, and had been working at precinct nine-nine in Brooklyn for almost two months.

My train of thoughts is forced to a halt as the elevator stops, and the door open. I step out of it, and walk into the precinct, towards my desk.

It's friday, and early, and the only other employee that's here and I know, is Amy Santiago, a sweet, but a little tight wound, detective. I stop at her desk, and put my coffee cup down on her desk as I start rummaging through my bag to find some papers I know she needs.

"Good morning, Y/N!" She smiles up at me, and i smile back at her as her eyes light up when I hand her the papers. "Thanks!" she says, before she place them neatly next to her keyboard.

"Morning, Amy." I say, as I grab my coffee and look around. "So, no one else shows up early to get work done, huh?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sometimes, but I'm usually alone this early." She says seriously, and smile happily at me. "I'm glad you're here early too, maybe we can grab breakfast together from now on!"

Honestly, she seems so exited that I don't have the heart to tell her this is probably a one time thing for me, since I know the internet is faster when the other detectives aren't using it for youtube and other things they're not supposed to, and I'm working on something that needs all the speed I can get.

I just smile at her, and tell her that maybe, and that it sound nice, before excusing myself to go work. Of course she doesn't have anything to say to that, as there's nothing Amy Santiago seems to love more than work.

I sit down at my desk, turn on the computer that belongs to the precinct, as well as I take up my own Macbook Pro, and start booting up all the programs I need to work on my current project. As time passes, I smile and greet the co-workers I know, and soon the internet is moving slowly, and I suddenly have a lot of time to look around while the program works it's magic.

Over by Amy's desk, another detective, Jake Peralta, has shown up and is sitting at his desk, which is placed right across Amy's. Standing next to him is Charles Boyle, a sort strange, but kind and funny guy, and he's talking excitedly to an equally hyped up Jake. Knowing them, they're probably imaging a case to be way more badass than it really is.

Right behind me is the assistant of the precinct Captain, Gina Linetti, tapping away on her iPhone, as the social media godess she is. The Captain, Ray Holt, is sitting in his office, and I smile as I see the little rainbow flag he has on his desk. It feels good to not be the only gay person here.

Across the room I see Sargent Terry Jeffords, who honestly scared the living shit out of me when he interviewed me for the job, as he is HUGE and look rather intimidating, but after no ore than five minutes of talking to him, I realized he's the sweetest guy ever, married with two kids, a minivan and a extreme love for yoghurt.

He's talking to the person I probably get along with the best here, Detective Rosa Diaz. Honestly, it's not as much about getting along, as much as it's about me having the biggest crush on her. She's tall, slim, but strong, with dark, wild curls, and dark eyes, and I was lost from the moment I saw her.

The only problem is that she's not gay.

I was really hopeful the first days here, but after catching up on some gossip, I learned that she had recently broken up with our Captains nephew, a guy named Marcus. So, I'm stuck at dreaming from afar.

But, there are some things that doesn't really makes sense. After my first two weeks at working here, during which I started to hang out with Rosa quite a lot, drinking at Shaw's the bar of choice for cops around here, and just talking about our shared love for horror and slasher movies, the others started making some strange comments.

Like, they keep asking me what I did to get Rosa to actually talk to me and tell me things about her, and when I told them she was the one who asked me to hang out, they seemed surprised. I guess she's usually not the most social person, but honestly, I like hanging out with someone who doesn't need to talk ALL the time.

I've been staring at Rosa for too long, and just as I avert my eyes, I jump as I realize Jake and Charles are now standing on either side of me, trying to figure out what I'm staring at.

"Can I help you?" I ask them, and try to regain my dignity.

Jake grins at me, and Charles looks at my computer screen with horror in his eyes.

"Do you understand any of that?" Charles asks with admiration in his voice as he points to the codes on my screen.

"Well," I start, looking at him with raised eyebrows, "I did go to college majoring in this stuff, so I do understand a fair bit, yes."

He clearly doesn't get my sarcasm, as he just nods slowly, looking impressed. I sigh and turn to Peralta again.

"Seriously, what do you want?" I ask.

"Whoa, bad mood?" he asks, and tilts his head.

I shake my head slowly.

"No, sorry, I was in early working on this and I'm a little tired." I explain and gesture to the computers.

He nods. "Cool, cool, cool, cool…" he trails off, before clapping his hands, and smiling at me. "So, Y/N, are you seeing anyone?" he asks, straight forward.

"No, Peralta, I am not," I start slowly, not sure where he's going with this. "But, you're really not my type, you know, I prefer The V's to the D's, you know?" I say jokingly.

"Hah, V's…" he giggles to himself and I roll my eyes. Such a child.

"We do know you're gay," Charles cuts in, "and we think we know someone who likes you…" he trails off, raising his eyebrows at me.

I shake my head promptly. "No, not happening." I say, and turn back to my screen.

"What, why?" Jake exclaims.

"Because, I don't trust blind dates, i don't want to get mixed up with anyone who has something to do with work, and most of all, I don't trust any of you two to know when anyone likes anyone." I say calmly, while writing in a code on my Macbook.

Both Jake and Charles looks a bit offended, so I sigh, and turn back to them.

"Come on guys, I've only been here for a couple of months, I'm still settling in to work, dating just isn't on my calendar right now."

That, I think, and I'm already into someone. But that's my secret.

Charles nods and puts his hand on my shoulder, and Jake groans and tilts his head backwards dramatically as he walks away. I roll my eyes, and freeze when I see that Rosa is standing over by Gina's desk, and I pray that she didn't hear any of that.

The rest of the day kind of goes by in a blur, and I end up staying late to finish up the coding so I don't have to come early tomorrow too. As I grab my bag and get up from my desk, I realize most of my squad is gone, except Jake, who's talking to Captain Holt, and Terry, who's still writing on something on his computer. I tell him goodbye, and make my way to the elevator again, yawning.

As the elevator reaches the ground floor and the doors open, I almost walk straight into Rosa, who's luckily more awake than me, and manage to catch me by my shoulders and help me regaining my balance.

"Whoa, sorry!" i exclaim, shaking my head, feeling clumsy and awkward.

"No problem." She says simply and offers a tiny smile.

We both stand there for a while, just waiting for the other to say something, and just as I finally get my mouth to work, she says something too.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"I like you and I think we should go on a date."

I blink a couple times, the glorious mix of way to few hours of sleep, working late, too much coffee, being so close to my crush and speaking at the same time giving me the reaction time as a sloth.

Then, I realize what she said, and I freeze.

Did she really say that we should… date?

Or am I that tired that I hoped she would so I heard it?

Maybe she didn't say anything at all, and this is all just a part of the simulation theory I stayed up till 2 A.M. reading yesterday when i should be asleep.

"Never mind, that was stupid, just forget it." Rosa says quickly and start to walk away, but thankfully I snap out of it, and grab her arm to stop her.

"NO!" I yell, much louder than I wanted, and she raises her eyebrows and tilts her head a bit.

"No," I say, much calmer this time, "that was not stupid, I'm stupid, and tired, and I want to go on a date." I say quickly, and bite my lip.

"With you." I add lamely.

Another small smile appears on her face, two in five minutes, that must be some sort of record, and she nods.

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six, then." She says, and walks into the elevator, leaving me in a mild state of panic, and a wild state of giddy excitement.

This has to be on the top 5 list of strange, and great days of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm so sorry I forgot to post chapter 2 and 3 here omg! So, they're both coming today, and again, so sorry! Hope you enjoy, and please, if you read, leave a review!_

"No, no, NO!"

I say the words out loud, while waving my arms in frustration and pacing around the living room in my small loft apartment.

No matter what I put on, like the black dress that usually worked with everything, or the black jeans with my favorite sweater, or the high waisted skirt and a cute top I'm currently in, is working.

Usually I never struggle like this before dates. Right now, all I want to do is stay here on my couch, on my back and staring up at wall.

I should paint that wall.

I look over at my phone and groan as I see it's almost six. No more time to change, or freak out, or call my only non-work friend in Brooklyn for advice. Not that Brian would be much help, as he's got the worst taste in clothes.

Just as I swing my legs down to the floor and drag my finger through my long, wavy hair, I get a text. From Rosa.

I bite my lip and quickly type in, with shaking hands, that I'll be right down.

I grab my denim jacket and put my phone and wallet in my pocket and avoid looking in any mirrors on my way out, as I know I'll probably look closer to a mental breakdown than I'm keen on.

I hurry down the five flights of stairs, which is really five flights to much for me, but stop dead in my tracks as I see Rosa's figure outside the doors. The glass is stained, but not so much that I can't see her leaning against the building, and I feel like running up the stairs again and hide. For ever.

I swear, I'm never like this.

But, as the badass, fearless cop I have to remind myself I am, I straighten up, and walk out the door.

And there she is.

And here I am.

Oh God.

She's so beautiful.

Her hair is just as curly and beautiful as always, but her eyeliner is not as hard as it usually is at work, and she's wearing red lipstick and a black dress under her leather jacket.

I'm going to die before this night is over.

She look up at me, and to my utter joy, a small smile light up her face.

"Hey." She says simply and looks at me for a second. "You look nice."

I bite my lower lip and smile at the same time, probably not-so-hot, and stutter out a that she looks nice too.

Yeah, understatement of the year.

"The restaurant we're going to is just a five minute walk away, are you okay walking?" she asks, and I nod quickly.

"Yeah, of course. I don't mind, I walk all the time." I say, trying to sound casual.

She smiles again, but doesn't comment on me letting my stupid show for a bit. Thank God.

As we walk, she asks me about my apartment, and from that the conversation goes surprisingly easy from there, and suddenly we're at the restaurant, and I'm a bit surprised when I see that it's a small, italian place, and actually one of my favorite places in Brooklyn.

As we sit down at our table, I feel a new wave of panic as I find myself with no idea what to say.

"Y/N?"

Rosa's voice breaks me out of my thoughts, and I look at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask.

"I asked if you've been here before." She says in her blunt way.

I nod, and as the conversation starts flowing again, I feel myself starting to relax. The dinner goes by in a blink, and as we're starting to finish up, and I was in a strange place where I felt like we'd talked and gotten to know each other, but at the same time I couldn't really name some hard facts I've learned about Rosa.

She sure knows her way around a conversation.

When we get the check, she grabs it without hesitation, and when I try to say something, she just looks at me with that "Rosa-look" and shakes her head.

"I asked you out. It's simple." She says, and I feel a small rush of happiness as she kind of confirms that this is indeed a date.

Rosa then get's up, and I do the same, and as we walk outside I'm prepared to thank her for tonight, but before I can do that, she starts walking again, and I'm left with no other choice than to follow her.

"Where…" I begin to ask, but she stops me before I can finish.

"Oh, a movie theater close by is doing a showing of the first Scream movie tonight. Gina mentioned that you love those movies, and I quote, "more than any sane person possibly could", and I never saw them, so I thought it would be a cool thing to do." she says, and for the first time that night, she actually seems a bit nervous.

I grin at hearing Gina's comment, before I turn to look at Rosa with shock.

"Wait, you've never seen any of the Scream movies?!" I ask as I feel my eyes widen.

She shrugs, and I just keep staring at her, so she rolls her eyes but smiles a bit.

"I don't have a real answer to why, sorry." She says, and I sigh.

"Thank God we're going tonight then." I say and smile happily.

She looks at me like she want's to say something else, but then she just keeps walking, and I sigh to myself.

This woman is going to kill me with her mysterious ways.

When we arrive at the movie theater my eyes once again widen. It's small, but it looks really old and classy, and I feel like a little kid again.

"This place is awesome…" I mumble as we walk into the lobby and I look around.

"Yeah, I know." Rosa says. "It's where I usually go to watch older movies by myself."

"And still, you've never seen Scream." I say with a small smirk, and she laughs a bit.

God, I love her laughter.

As we find our seats (she paid again and I'm melting), I'm getting more and more exited, as I never saw Scream at the movies as a kid, and when we sit down and Rosa _puts her arm around me_ , I'm thinking that it'll be a miracle if I even managed to watch the movie at all.

Not that I'm complaining.


	3. Chapter 3

They say time flies when you're having fun, but no one seems to be talking about how weird times moves when you're falling in love.

At first, it feels like everything stops. Nothing ever happens, it's just you and your stupid feelings. When this part is going on, it feels like it's going to last forever.

But then, of course, it doesn't. Because then, at least for me, things started to happen. At first, it's a date. Then, there's two, or maybe even three. That's when I started to feel like I lost all sense of time. I was on cloud fucking nine, and nothing else seemed to matter, and I seriously have no clue how I even managed to do my job, eat, sleep, shower and so on during this time.

I must have managed somehow though, because I'm still here, at the 99th precinct in Brooklyn, sitting at my desk, doing my job. Luckily, I was good enough at my job that I managed to do it on autopilot, because now I had hit stage three, and it was critical.

After the mindless bliss of stage two, this hit me like a wall of… well, not bricks, but maybe like a shitload of boxing peanuts? I didn't hurt, because nothing was wrong, but it was a small reality check.

After the first date, Rosa and I decided to keep things to ourselves for a while. She was a very private person after all, and she wasn't out to family or friends as bi yet, so for her it was a rather big deal to share this. And I got that, I was actually kind of relived.

I really like this job, and the people here, I even feel like most of these people respect me right now. So, I think sharing my love life, at least when dating a co-worker, would be a good way to ruin that.

That was working out fine, at least I thought so, but to be honest I still didn't feel like I could read Rosa and what she was thinking and feeling that well. I thought she was happy with keeping things on the low for know, but lately she's been acting… strange.

Even for her.

Since our first date, which is now almost three months ago (!), we usually hang out at my apartment after work a couple times a week, and try to set of either Friday or Saturday night for a more traditional date nights.

Traditional isn't really the right word for us though, but at least we try to go out, sometimes to restaurants, some times to pubs or diners, and then either catch a movie or a basketball game. It was nice. Perfect, even. We were happy.

Or at least, so I thought.

This last week, Rosa had been acting different. At least when we're at work. Just yesterday, during a serious murder briefing may I add, she first nearly shoved poor Charles through the wall when he made an attempt to sit next to me, before muttering some lame excuse that she needed my help after the meeting.

Also, when poor Amy asked me if I was interested in going on a date with this girl from her pottery making class, Rosa shattered a glass with her bare hands, ending up going to the emergency room to get stitches.

If I didn't know better I would say she was… jealous.

But that's crazy, Rosa's not the jealous type.

I think?

I raise my eyes from my computer screen to look over at her, just to see her doing the same thing, and I smile carefully, and feel a rush of relief when she did the same.

I quickly grab my phone and send her a text.

 _Me: Takeout from Joe's and Black Mirror at my place after work? x_

 _Rosa: Sounds good._

I send her one more look over my computer to see her reaction, but she's talking to Jake, or at least rolling her eyes at him, so I just have to be happy with the text response.

 _ **Later the same day, at my apartment**_

It's just 8 P.M. and I'm already getting tired. I can tell Rosa's not though, as her eyes are fixated at the screen on my TV, a small smirk on her face.

I'm sitting curled up next to her, with my head on her shoulder, and I'm working on finding the courage to ask her what I know I need to ask her. But I still get so freaking nervous when I comes to talking seriously with Rosa, and she looks so happy and relaxed right now…

30 minutes later, and a about halfway trough "Hang The DJ", she reaches out for the remote and pauses the episode, and sits up straighter, forcing me to do the same.

"Okay, I can tell you're not even watching right now, and that's a shame because this is a kick-ass episode. What's up?" she asks, while looking me right in the eye.

I avert my eyes down to my lap and fidget a bit with my hands, while thinking about what to say.

"Uhm, yeah." I start, before taking a deep breath. "Is there something bothering you at work?" I ask carefully, tilting my head a bit.

Rosa raises an eyebrow, and looks at me funny.

"Why would you think that?" she asks.

"Well, for a start…" I say, and gesture towards her bandaged hand, "you did shatter a glass with your hand the other day?"

She huffs.

"That's not about work." She says simply and cross her arms across her chest.

I sigh.

"Well, what is it about, then?" I ask, looking her straight in the eyes. "Is it me? Don't you want to do this anymore?"

I try to keep my voice steady and cool like hers, but fail miserably.

Her eyes actually widen a bit, and to my surprise she takes my hands in hers, and squeezes.

"No, it's not you!" she says quickly. "…or, it's about you I guess, but it's not your fault. I just… I have a hard time expressing my feelings I guess, and then things like that happens…"

She trails off.

"Glasses explode in your hands?" I ask with a small smile.

She rolls her eyes, but let's a smile slip through.

"Seriously Y/N, I'm trying here." she says, and gives my hands a small squeeze again.

"I know we agreed to keep this to ourselves, but… I don't know, it kind of sucks?" she says, uncertainly.

Before I have the chance to say something, she raises her hands in front of her, defensively.

"I know it was my idea, but I guess I kind of regret it. No, I do regret it. But I didn't want to say anything, because it was my idea and also I'm not good at talking about this stuff."

When I'm sure she's done talking I put my hand on her arm, and smile softly at her.

"Hey, it was both of ours idea!" I say. "And, I'm glad we didn't tell anyone right away. But, if you want, I think it's okay to tell some people now."

She smiles at me and quickly leans forward to give me a quick kiss.

"Great." She says. "Tomorrow, at work, then?"

I look at her with surprise in my whole face.

"Tomorrow?" I squeak.

"Yes?" she shrugs. "No reason to wait anymore, if you're sure?"

I just nod carefully, and she gives me a peck on the cheek, before reaching for the remote and press play again.

As Amy and Frank have their fight on the TV, I sit back against Rosa's shoulder again, and smile to myself.

Being with Rosa is seriously like being on an intense rollercoaster ride, but at least for now, I wouldn't want it any other way.

But, I must admit, I was looking forward to getting to know her even better, and understanding the way she thinks.

If that ever happens.

 _A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I would be super happy if you left any kind of review!_


End file.
